Talking Ginger
Ever heard of Talking Angela? The rumors and all that, well, another game was made from the same creator, OutFit7. DISCLAIMER: Keep in mind that some of these are just rumors and my personal opinion, we’re not sure if there are someone watching us in the cameras and taking photos of us, so enjoy. STORY I love Talking Ginger, when I was a little boy, I remember eating with Ginger, and that cake mini game, and I loved the game, well at least, I’m grown up now, and talking Ginger was erased by my memory. Until now, I saw my nephew, she was only 6, her name was Isabelle and she loved Talking Ginger way more than I do, and she had a good expirience with the game. When her Mom told her to eat and she didn’t want to, her Mom will say, ”Isa, Talking Ginger will eat with you” and she will come immediately, so I thought that Talking Ginger can help with behaving your child? As I remembered the good days when I was 5, I downloaded the app, the Outfit7 Logo was still there, and it sparked my memory, and now I feel like I’m 5 again, and it said that you need microphone access and so I did, except this was Talking Ginger 2, to be exact, and I got bored easily, until Isabella looked at me, “Are you playing Talking Ginger?” she said as she smiled, and I said “Yes, Talking Ginger 2” and right away Isabelle sat beside me and I hugged her and gave her a kiss, there was this button showing a birthday cake, and I clicked it, it was like a “Whack a Mole” minigame, But there wasn’t any moles, just candles, and I focused and the candles got faster and faster, I felt dizzy as Isabelle went laughing and just went bananas. 241 candles, phew, and I gave Isabella another kiss, she kissed me back. I realized it was night already, and I said that it’s time to go home, and Isabelle went to her tablet and started playing Talking Ginger 2, she was laughing as she played the minigame, and she got 50, “Great Job!” I said, Isabella smiled “But It’s time to go home now, bye!” And she waved, as I drove home, as I searched through the internet, a news article popped up, saying Talking Angela, Talking Ginger 2, Talking Ginger, and Talking Tom were looking straight at you, taking photos of you, and a little boy named “Eli Moreno“ went missing, I remembered how the news fakes everything, maybe, but I still regretted it. NEXT DAY As I drove to Isabella’s house, her mother wasn’t there, her father has gone to work, and she’s all alone playing the Talking Ginger 2 app, I told her to “Just be careful” and she smiled, “hi!” She said in a soft, cold voice. Like she’s nervous or something, I decided to take Isabella to the mall, because she’s alone, and no fun is in her house, we went by the food court, buying her pizza, because it was her favorite food, and when I turned back, she was gone except for her phone. I looked everywhere, even at the wishing well because that was her favorite place, but she’s gone. I looked through her phone, and Talking Ginger talked “Is your Mom and Dad alone?” and “Where do you live?” in a super deep voice, I immediantly dropped the phone and I was crying, I miss her smile, her voice, as I called 911, I told them what happened and they investigated the mall, they said there were no bodies, no traces of the girl. As the police filed a case for Isabelle, a rumor started showing up, apparently some type of teenage boy was looking through Talking Ginger’s eyes in Talking Ginger 1, and somehow it looked true, and I was mind blown, I asked the police about the app and they immediantly started a case, it seemed like there was a head, but it’s hard for them to identify the person. I feel like someone is kidnapping my nephew. Another rumor, Talking Ginger was still looking at you even if your phone is turned off, chills were running down my spine, and the police told me to calm down. SIX WEEKS LATER At this point, there is no hope for my nephew to be alive, and I started to browse through the app, looking for updates, looking for a head, but all I see. nothing. Then I saw this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-iCpCnUTrI8 and the eerie music, the video scared my life completely, I am starting to think, Isabella was kidnapped. Until I got a call from the police saying they had tracked a body next to a house, Isabella was tied up, naked, raped, and was thrown into a well to die, she suffered major injuries which led to her death, the police checked the house, nobody was there, except a camera, photos of Many kids were around the house. It seems the killer has escaped, and I dropped my phone, and I felt really dizzy and I collapsed. ' NOW' I don’t remember much about waking up at a hospital, seeing Isabella’s Mom and the police, turns out Isabella’s father died in an motorcycle accident, and who was I to blame? I really hope that the pedophile controlling the app will burn, but just remember this: DON‘T DOWNLOAD THE APP TALKING GINGER AND TALKING GINGER 2!